la fatalité est un choix
by ChocolateAndCo
Summary: Parker est fatiguée de cette chasse incessante, elle veut mettre un terme à tous cela, une seule solution attraper Jarod et le renvoyer au centre définitivement.
1. Chapter 1

Une gorgée de vin, cette légère agressivité dans le fond de la gorge rendu par l'acidité du vin, sans excès, mais le rendant presque mordant. La sensation chaleureuse mais néanmoins capiteuse de l'expérience promettait à Parker une certaine ivresse.

La lumière tamisée de son salon lui apportait la sérénité dont elle avait besoin pour réfléchir. Son vielle album de Glenn Miller tournait en boucle, il évitait que le sentiment de solitude ne se fasse trop peser. Bien que cela ne la dérange pas d'être seule, elle voulait juste pouvoir penser à autre chose quand ses réflexions prenaient des aspects qu'elle n'aimait pas. La musique était une sorte d'échappatoire. Parker n'est pas un genre de femme à se laisser abattre par les remords ou les souvenirs. Bien souvent les gens se méprenaient sur elle, c'était une femme douce et affectueuse, simplement dotée d'une incroyable capacité à compartimenter elle aimait la tendresse et la défiance, ça n'était pas incompatible, seulement, ces derniers temps, elle ne trouvait pas de place pour la tendresse. Son monde semblait constamment l'évaluer, lui demander de prouver ses capacités mais cette hostilité commençait à lui peser. Ne pas avoir la moindre personne qui la connaisse réellement. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait volontairement refusé de créer toute sorte de lien avec des personnes extérieures au centre. C'était mieux ainsi, sans attache elle ne risquait pas de connaitre la tristesse, ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait connu que trop bien avant. A quoi bon créer quelque chose si l'on sait qu'il sera détruit dès lors qu'il sera achevé ?


	2. Chapter 2

D'une traite elle vide son verre. Elle s'apprête à se lever de son fauteuil, puis décide finalement de se resservir un verre. Elle se délecte du bruit provoqué par le flot de vin emplissant son verre.

Sa vie n'a aucun sens, elle passe son temps à poursuivre le seul homme qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à sa vie pour le priver de sa liberté. Après tout c'est son job, elle est payée pour cela. Elle sait que si elle parvient à le capturer elle pourra négocier sa liberté, elle pourrait partir en France, loin du Delaware et du centre, loin de sa famille et de son passé…

Trop longtemps ils ont joués au chat et à la souris, trop de fois elle l'a laissé s'échapper alors qu'elle aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça. Peu importe ce qu'il dira, peu importe ce qu'il elle fera, la prochaine fois elle le ramènera.

Elle se lève laissant son verre sur la table basse, souffle sur la bougie pour l'éteindre puis se dirige vers la stéréo pour en faire de même. Dans la pénombre que lui offre la lune elle se glisse jusqu'à l'étage où elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre, elle enlève son col roulé puis déboutonna sa jupe pour la laisser glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle jète un rapide coups d'œil dans le miroir ou elle remarque la cicatrice sur sa hanche gauche ainsi que l'hématome sur son épaule droite. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres, puis elle se glisse dans son lit pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Jarod qui l'observait depuis un 4x4 noir garé dans sa rue n'avait pas remarqué ces heurts, il n'avait pu que se concentrer sur les formes de son corps, il avait pu percevoir la rondeur de sa poitrine et admirer la courbe de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un angle de la pièce dont il n'avait pas l'accès. Il émit un soupir semblable à celui de la chasseuse bien que les origines de ce dernier soit plus du à l'admiration qu'à la lassitude.

DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD.

La chaleur étouffante du Texas saisit Parker à sa descente d'avion. Elle entame une rapide marche sur le tarmac de l'aéroport pour regagner le grand hall. Un taxi l'attends devant, l'homme cinquantenaire à son bord, se presse pour prendre ses bagages, elle n'a pas l'air de faire du tourisme, ses grandes lunettes noires masquent ses expressions bien que l'on devine aisément qu'elle ne sourit pas. Son chemisier blanc flotte à la légère brise envahissant cette fin d'après-midi qui annonce l'automne proche. Sa jupe serrée son trench et ses talons lui apporte toute l'allure qu'on lui connait. Rapidement elle s'installe à l'arrière du taxi et se rend à son hôtel.

Jarod se repose dans son hamac sur sa terrasse couverte. Son dernier refuge est une cabane en bois au bord d'un lac, l'endroit est boisée, l'eau transparente, la civilisation est loin. Personne ne pensera à venir le chercher dans ce vallon reculé des montagnes. Il profite des derniers instants de chaleur de cette journée pour méditer calmement. Après ses dernières vérifications, Broots et Sydney recherchent des informations sur un des nombreux amis de Lyles. Ils ne sont pas à sa recherche pour le moment. Comme cette équipe est la seule susceptible de le localiser, il s'offre quelques jours supplémentaires de repos avant de reprendre son éternel chasse pour la vérité.

Le soleil se couche doucement offrant un éclairage rosé dans le ciel. Jarod range tranquillement ses carnets de dessin puis rentre dans le salon où il décide d'allumer un feu. La fraicheur de la soirée va bientôt l'atteindre, le feu de cheminé saura être apprécié cette nuit prévue venteuse par les services météorologue de la ville.

Parker est assise au bureau de sa chambre ou elle s'enivre d'un café corsé, la nuit sera longue. Elle examine une dernière fois ses plans, vérifie que ses menottes sont à sa ceinture. Puis se dirige vers sa valise où elle choisit un pull col V (probablement prévu pour porter un top en dessous) qu'elle enfile rapidement. Elle prend son Smith & Wesson avec elle est quitte les lieux en prenant soins de fermer derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod s'allonge sur son canapé il réfléchit à la lumière du feu, la baie vitrée est entre ouverte, le vent ne s'est pas encore levé, son simple ensemble tee-shirt/jean (noir) ne sera bientôt plus adapté à la chaleur ambiante. Il songe juste est se laisse emparer d'une flemme qui ne le caractérise pourtant pas.

Il ferme les yeux un instant et sent soudainement un parfum qu'il ne connait que trop bien, la brise lui révèle la présence de Parker à moins de 5 mètres. Elle se tient probablement adossé au mur extérieur. Il se lève silencieusement et s'adosse à l'intérieur de ce même mur. Aucune autre solution ne se pose à lui. Comment sait-elle ? Comment l'a-t-elle retrouvé ? Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir ce soir. Son Cœur bat la chamade l'inquiétude s'empare de lui il doit réfléchir très vite car déjà il peut voir le bout de son Smith & Wesson pointer en direction du canapé où il était allongé la minute précédente.

Parker tient fermement son arme les bras tendus. Son cœur vibre d'appréhension, où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas simplement allongé sur le canapé ? Sait-il qu'elle est là ? Non, certain-

-Jarod. Ce murmure franchit ses lèvres tant la surprise est grande. Il l'a plaquée contre le mur par les poignets. L'empêchant ainsi de se servir de son arme. Elle essaye de se libérer mais se rend vite compte qu'il est inutile de lutter.

Jarod anticipe en mouvement de genou bassement placé en se collant d'avantage à elle il sourit elle est vexée d'être aussi prévisible. Jarod reprend de la contenance, il maitrise la situation.

« Bonjour Parker »

Elle baisse les yeux agacée, et vaincu.

Jarod perd vite son air suffisant en voyant à la lumière du feu qu'elle n'affiche plus son air sur d'elle, elle a les traits tirés, la peau pâles elle est fatiguée.

Elle souffle froidement

« Bonjour Jarod »

« _comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

_ j'ai mes méthodes.

_où sont sydney et broots ?

_justes dehors, ils attendent les balayeurs, c'est fini Jarod il serait plus sage de se rendre.

Jarod sourit intérieurement, il sait qu'elle bluff.

_ je prends le risque.. »

Parker jure intérieurement, il sait.

Jarod ne déssert pourtant pas sa prise, parker le lui fait remarqué d'un regard dont elle seule à me secret. Mais curieusement il ne change rien.

_que fais-tu là ?

_as ton avis petit génie ? Je suis ici pour te ramener au centre.

_vraiment ? Il recule légèrement sa tête pour observer ses expressions je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça Parker non ? Son ton est presque amusé.

Elle baisse les yeux. La machoire sérée elle répond.

_ Rien ne sera « dépassé » tant que l'un de nous deux n' échouera pas, c'est pourtant simple Jarod, c'est ta liberté contre la mienne !

Il se recule et ferme les yeux, énervé. Un frisson la saisie, le corps de Jarod ne lui tient plus chaud.

_Ma liberté ? Vraiment Parker ? Tu penses que je suis en liberté ?

_tu crois que ça m'amuse ? De te pourchasser sans jamais t'attraper ? De savoir que si j'échoue ou même si je réussi, on me tuera ?

_cette chasse te permet au moins de rester en vie Parker. Ne crois-tu pas que je pourrais totalement disparaitre ?

_ Tu attends des remerciements peut-être ? alors merci Jarod pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour les coups de fils au milieu de la nuit, pour les révélations toute plus sombres sur ma famille, pour ..

Il la saisit violement par les bras et la pousse de nouveau contre le mur.

Il prononce gravement sans déserrer sa machoire :

_Ne me rend pas responsable de tes malheurs Parker. Ses yeux sont sombres, elle ne l'a jamais vu dans une telle colère. …

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Elle glisse une main dans son dos pour récupérer son S & W, puis pointe son arme sur le torse de Jarod.

_c'est fini, les mains sur la tête Jarod. La colère s'est transformée en un sentiment bien plus fort et plus brulant.

Le temps de regarder sa hanche puisque qu'elle ne parvient pas à attraper ses menottes, Jarod saisit son poignet d'une telle force qu'elle lâche l'arme. Jarod pointe maintenant l'arme sur Parker et affiche les menottes dans son autre main.

Elle est furieuse, elle a perdu.

Jarod lui fait signe de se retourner face au mur, il saisit son bras et elle peut sentir le bracelet de fer se resserrer autour de son poignet. Mais curieusement sa deuxième main est libre. Elle entend pourtant le cliquetis significatif. Jarod se penche doucement vers son oreille et murmure sombrement :

« _Maintenant c'est toi et moi mademoiselle Parker, si tu veux me ramener au centre tu devras trainer mon cadavre.

_je pourrais tout aussi bien te couper la main et ça avant de te tuer. » Dit-elle le ton certain tout en se retournant pour faire face au caméléon.

C'est quand elle voit ses yeux que son regard qu'elle perd de sa confiance habituel. Il est dans une colère noire. Elle préfère alors se taire.

…

Jarod se dirige alors vers l'unique chambre de la maison d'un pas sûr, sans laisser le choix a Parker, pour une fois elle n'ose rien dire. Elle avait eu quelques occasions de le voir ainsi, mais il était enfant son statut d'homme virile donnait une autre dimension à sa colère. D'une main il saisit un grand sac noir sur le haut de son armoire, de l'autre il prit une pile de vêtements posés sur son lit et la fourra dans son sac, il ouvrit aussi l'armoire et pris deux doudounes. Il en tendit une à Parker.

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui serait difficile d'enfiler quoique ce soit avec une paire de menottes. Jarod n'étant toujours pas disposé à parler il saisit l'arme qui était dans son pantalon et la pointa vers p

Parker et lui tendit la clé des menottes tout en la gardant en joue.

Evidement elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse tirer, mais avant ce soir elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de pointer une arme sur elle. C'est donc dans le silence qu'elle s'exécuta. Elle put savourer un court temps la liberté de son poignet. Mais dès qu'elle eut fini d'enfiler son manteau un peu grand, il lui remit le bracelet tout en serrant moins que la fois précédente. Il était moins énervé pensa-t-elle.

TBC


End file.
